


Seperated by House

by renatria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renatria/pseuds/renatria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen years ago, Harry Potter saved the Wizarding world. Less than ten years later, he left in disgust to live as a muggle doctor. Crossover with House, MD. understated slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note- as the timelines don't play well together, assume everything in Harry Potter happened significantly earlier- HP's first year would have been 1979. Otherwise HP Canon compliant through Deathly Hallows (except the epilogue, which I don't believe exists ;) ) 
> 
> First three chapters originally posted elsewhere in 2007, posting without changes.
> 
> While not directly inspired by, both Josephine Darcy's "The Marriage Stone" and lisaroquin's "Gentry Green" (sadly, no longer available) embellishments of the Harry Potter Universe did lead to some of my take on things.

"Dr. House, I was wondering why. . . House, wake up" Dr. Allison Cameron sounded exasperated, walking around the desk to wake her supervisor, Dr. Greg House. He wouldn't wake. She checked, there was a pulse, and he was breathing. "Chase, Foreman, get in here!" she yelled as she pulled a penlight out of her pocket. She opened House's eyes, shining the bright light into them. "House is unconscious, get a gurney."

"Overdose?" Foreman asked as Chase called a duty nurse.

Cameron shook her head "Heart rate ad breathing are normal, OD would depress both. Pupils are PEARL, no physical signs of stroke."

Foreman reached over ad pinched House's hand, hard. "Non-responsive to pain. There's a bruise forming on his forehead."

Endless moments later, a orderly arrived with a gurney, which they quickly loaded House onto before rushing him down to emergency. The ER doctor was waiting when the elevator doors opened. "What happened?"

"Not sure, found him unresponsive about seven minutes ago. Heart rate and respiration are strong ad normal. Pupils are PEARL, fresh contusion o his forehead, ad he's non-responsive to pain. "

"Understood. I want him on EEG & EKG monitors, pull a CBC and a tox screen." 

After the first word the three young doctors knew they were all but dismissed, left standing in front of the elevator as the emergency room staff took over. Cameron stopped one of the nurses. "He's wearing contacts."

"Thank you doctor, I'll make a note, we may have to take them out." the nurse said, then went back to work. 

"Contacts?" Chase asked

"Yeah, I noticed them when I was checking for concussion. Colored contacts" Cameron answered

"ha! I knew those blue eyes were too good to be true." Cameron and Chase stared at Foreman, shocked. "What? I'm not blind."

The three doctors went back to the diagnostic medicine office, knowing that emergency would keep them up to date on any changes. Time passed slowly. Every few minutes one of them would check the internal network to see if any results were back or what additional tests were being ordered.

"Where's House?" A voice startled them as Dr. James Wilson stuck his head in the door.

"Oh! We should have called you!" Cameron exclaimed.

Foreman leaned over to Chase. "I'm surprised one of the ER nurses didn't call him."

"What?" Wilson asked.

"House, something happened. Cameron found him unconscious. He's down in emergency now."

Wilson's face went white. "Bloody Hell! No one's down there with him?!? " He turned and ran to the elevator then spun on his heels and took the stairs.

Cameron, Chase and Foreman looked at each other. "Did he just say 'bloody hell'?" Chase asked.

"Forget that," Foreman responded. "Since when does Dr. Wilson have a English accent?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Wilson sat beside the bed in the emergency room, holding the hand of his unconscious friend in both of his. "How many times have we sat like this? Either you or I in a hospital bed, the other sitting and watching. How many times have we wondered how long it would take to regain consciousness- and how long until we would be let back out. " The door open, and a nurse stepped in. She looked at him oddly. "I didn't think he'd want to wake up alone." 

She smiled, "thats so nice of you Dr. Wilson." and quickly checked House over, made a few notes and left the room. Not much later the ER doctor entered after a brief knock. "Dr. Wilson, you know the policy, no visitors in emergency for longer than fifteen minutes."

Wilson sighed. "You know how much House trusts being unattended in here. He still blames Cuddy and Stacy for his leg."

"I won't do anything. Hell, I don't know what to do at the moment, but I do have to ask you to leave."

"Alright. Give me a moment to get my things back together. " He indicated his jacket which was draped over the back of the chair and the charts he'd been looking at. The ER doctor nodded, and left. "Like hell" Wilson muttered, gathering his things together. He pulled a slender cherry wand out of his sleeve saying, "I should have done this to begin with." and swiftly cast a disillusion spell on himself and his belongings, excluding House from being affected. Then settled back down to wait. 

Hours passed. Wilson long before had had his office cancel his appointments and told Cuddy he had a family emergency to attend to. House was admitted, and brought up to ICU, Wilson still disillusioned at his side the entire time. Night had fallen. A large number of hospital personnel had stopped in, offered their well wishes to the unconscious man, even if he couldn't hear them. The three doctors who worked under House had been in more than once. House would probably be horrified to know that people cared. Now though, only nurses dropped by, every hour, like clockwork, everyone else had gone home for the night.

The room was dark. There was no way to leave the lights on when the nurses couldn't know there was someone else in the room. Wilson was dozing in his seat beside the bed, his hand still touching House's. The door opened, then closed. Wilson awoke, hearing whispered words. Wilson grabbed his wand. "finite incantatum" A figure appeared in the dark room, holding a wand. 

"Protego corporis " A shield came up around the bed keeping stray hexes from hitting the patient. "Immobulus" the figure froze in place. "Expelliarmus" and his wand jumped out of his hand and slid across the floor to the corner. Wilson stepped towards the immobilized figure. It was still dark in the room. "Lumos" Wilson cast, with an anger in his voice that most people would have been shocked to hear. This was a hospital, a place of safety and healing. Not a place for clandestine nighttime attacks.

Wilson went after the wand first. "What did you think you were doing?" he hissed. Then realization struck as he finally looked at the attacker. The mystery figure was Chase. "Trying to finish what you started? Bad enough you pose as his employee, gain his trust in order to destroy him, now you sneak in here in the dead of night? Who sent you? Was it her? Doesn't she think she's done enough to him? He left. He gave up. That wasn't enough?" Wilson ranted, still in a near whisper. 

Suddenly, Chase moved, having thrown off the immobilization charm, and threw Wilson to the ground. Quickly pinning Wilson to the ground, grabbing both wands. "It was a diagnostic charm. I was trying to see if I could help. I'm a Healer."

"You'll forgive me if I doubt your altruism- I'm Hogwarts class of 1986"

"86- that would be the second battle of Hogwarts!" Chase sounded shocked. Wilson used his shock to his advantage, getting out from under Chase and grabbing after the wands. 

"What is going on in here? This is a hospital! Dr. Chase, Dr. Wilson, what are you doing on the floor? Have you been fighting? Dr. House is in serious condition. This is an intensive care unit. You both should know better- now out. Now."

They left under the watchful eye of the nurse. She looked oddly at them when she realized that Wilson was holding some type of light and the overhead hadn't been on. "What is that Dr. Wilson. "

He thought quickly. "Umm, reading light. I didn't want to disturb House, but couldn't sleep." She nodded once. "Dr. Chase, would you like to continue our discussion in my office?"

Chase had no choice. Wilson had both the wands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase sat down casually. "You have me at a disadvantage, Dr. Wilson. You have my wand, and we're behind closed doors in your office."

"Yes, well, you also threw off my immobilization charm without one. Besides, we're in a hospital. Polite society would never duel in a place of healing." Wilson sat in his chair and leaned back, wands sitting on his lap. 

"Of course not." Chase answered.

They sat silently for a moment. "Can I offer you something to drink? A soda or some water?"

"Thank you. Some water would be nice." Wilson pulled a couple of bottles of water out of the mini fridge behind his desk, keeping Chase in sight the whole time. They both sipped at their water for a few moments.

"I'm not familiar with any wizarding Wilsons. Muggleborn?" Chase seemed very casual, but wizarding society was based on rank and position, and the wizard across from him was a stranger. 

"No. I'm part of House Longbottom." Wilson smiled slightly, sipping at his water casually.

"Hmmm. Seems the gift for healing is strong in your house this generation. Didn't your Head of House receive a Mastery in Healing?" When in doubt, small talk was always polite, and it never hurt to compliment ones family.

"Yes. What about you? I take it you're part of House Chase?" Two can play this game.

"Did my name give it away? Yes. You said you were at Hogwarts, which house were you in?"

"Gryffindor, and you? Which academy did you attend?"

"Oh, I was tutored at home."

"Well then Healer Chase, I think we've covered the pleasantries. Why are you here?"

"In New Jersey? I work here. My specialty is actually integrative medicine, using magical and muggle techniques. Muggle life support equipment can be used to keep people alive for much longer than charms alone. Even more exciting, they can be used when traditional support charms are contraindicated by existing magic. "

"Good to know. though I do read the wizarding journals as well as the muggle ones. I meant, what were you doing with House?"

"I just wanted to see if magic could find something the muggle doctors didn't. Perhaps the residuals of a hex or curse."

"Why would you think he'd been a victim? You didn't know he had any tie to the wizarding world."

"Infarctions are very rare in muggles, except cardiac. Dr. Wilson. They do however crop up in victims of the cruciatus. Repeated applications of the curse can cause physical problems for years. I know spent a good bit of time growing up in Europe, which could have made him a victim of the Death Eaters. Was he a victim because of his friendship with you, or was the friendship because he was attacked?"

"Neither. We've known each other for many years, though you are correct, he did suffer the cruciatus. However this isn't an after effect of that curse. Nor any other curse I can think of." Wilson looked annoyed at more than his friend's illness. "Though I'm sure that there are some curses I'm unaware of in the world. I understand that there is an entire class of curses developed by Aboriginal wizards."

"Yes, but this doesn't fall in line with any of them. Dr. Wilson, have you looked into the cruciatus treatment developed after the last war by St. Mungos? " 

"Healer Chase, House already takes it. It isn't from the cruciatus. Perhaps someone attacked him earlier today in his office" Wilson looked pointedly at Chase, fingering his wand.

"I'm a Healer, Dr. Wilson. I don't attack people, I fix what others, or nature, have done."

"Did you know that Narcissa Malfoy holds a Mastery in Healing?"

"Umm, actually I did."

"She's currently in Azkaban, though she did avoid the kiss. Its amazing how many healing spells can be used as offensive spells. For example, a surgical spell could sever arteries, or even limbs if applied properly, and might not show up in a basic diagnostic charm."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Only if you've hurt my bondmate."

Chase's face softened. "He's your bondmate? Dr. Wilson, I had no idea. How are you holding up?" Wizarding bonds bound a couple together, and sometimes the magic caused bleed-through of injury or illness.

Wilson thundered "Are you deliberately trying to bait me?"

Chase looked up at Wilson "What do you mean?"

"You continue to use a muggle address despite us discussing wizarding matters, while I have been using your title for some time." Wilson was obvious upset now. He knew Chase was playing head games, using terms that implied lower rank.

"One of them." Chase said.

"My pardons, Healer Chase. Had I known, I would have, of course, used your full address. Please forgive my ignorance." Wilson stared Chase directly in the eyes biting each word off, his tone illustrating that his manners were growing thinner at every moment "of course you'll have to tell me them first."

Chase raised his eyebrow "And you'll do the same?"

"Of course"

Chase stood and bowed slightly. " Healer Robert Salix Chase, Lord Regent of the House of Chase, son of the House of Binns." He stood and looked Wilson in the eye, his manner and bearing confident that he had been in the right all along, and that the older doctor was of lesser rank in the Wizarding world.

Wilson stood and returned the bow. "My honor to meet you Healer Lord Chase. " He paused to allow Chase to acknowledge. "I am Master Healer Sir Neville Aalwyn Longbottom, Lord of House Longbottom, bondson to House Potter, son of House Bones." 

"My-my honor to meet you Master Healer." Chase dropped into his seat shocked. "Lord Longbottom? The same that created the treatment for long-term cruciatus damage?" He went silent a moment. "wait, bondson to. . . does that mean. . . . House is Harry Potter?!?!" 

"Yes. Please, call me James. You can see why we don't use our right names."

"Thank you, James. Call me Robert, please. . . then the she you mentioned. . . is her ? Potter. . . "

"I don't know. Greg hasn't had a problem like this since, oh, fifth year or so. He had visions then of the attacks that were happening. Sometimes, they knocked him out."

"But he doesn't have the scar."

"It seems cosmetic surgery can do what no charm or healing spell could. It was the first thing he tried when we left the Wizarding world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends what I'd already written. I'm going through my notes from the story and hope to continue it soon. I really like what I had thought of with this universe.


End file.
